Naruto the Fox Ninja
by scribe0magic
Summary: I got the idea from a story based off of the original plot for Naruto and i wanted to put my own spin on it, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Fox Ninja**

 **Note: I don't own anything but this story. Also I don't know much about all the various names, so help in that regard would be appreciated**

Near the Village Hidden in the Leaves a massive fox with nine tails is seen rampaging threw the forest headed straight for the village. The shenobi of the village did everything they could to try to slow down and stop the beast, sadly many of them died as the nine tailed fox was just to powerful for them

"What am I doing this?" thought Kurama "Oh yeah, that guy in the mask did something to control my body. GRRRRRR I'm going to kill him when I get the chance"

More and more ninja appear and hit Kurama with everything they have, managing to finally do some damage to him

"Gah! These pests are getting on my nerves" thought Kurama "I can't let them win or my kit will suffer, I'm just grateful that man didn't know about him or I don't want think about what would have happened to him"

As Kurama got close to a large mountain he used his tails to smash it to pieces and sent the rubble at the ninja, all the while keeping his son safe hidden within the base one of his tails

"Wait for the Fourth Hokage!" yelled the ninja as they surrounded Kurama in an attempt to trap him and began to barraging him with all kinds of powerful jutsu

Kurama saw that he was badly hurt and tried to run away, but due to the effects of the genjutsu that was used on him he wasn't able to. This allowed the Forth Hokage to use his Rasengan on him dealing a massive amount of damage and send him flying

"Gah!" cried Kurama as he landed hard on the ground "I can't go on for much longer...but what can I do?"

Kurama coughed up a large amount of blood and realized that from what he sensed from the man who struck him with such power was perhaps his best chance his son had to live. So he used his tails to set his son down behind him and transformed into a humanlike form and nearly collapsed from doing so

"My son, I don't have much time" coughed Kurama "but just know that you're the only thing I cared about"

The 3rd and 4th Hokage along with a large number of the best ninjas from the village were headed to where Kurama landed and heard him speak in his more human form in shock

"Son, please don't hate the people who stopped me, but make that man in the mask who forced me to attack pay for this" said Kurama in a soft voice as he collapsed onto the ground, having one of his tails touch his son so he could use the last of his power to change him into a human form and seal away his own power for his son to use latter on

The ninja didn't see Kurama's son, but heard what he said and saw him fall over and die with a sad smile on his face

"Is it over?" asked one of the ninja

"Let me check, it could be a trap" said the 4th Hokage who stepped out into the clearing

As he looked he saw that Kurama was indeed dead, but he also saw cowering not to far in the underbrush a very young toddler that he realized was the nine tailed fox's son

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" assured Minato as he crouched down to see the child better

"Die!" cried the distressed child as he rushed at him and bit him on the arm hard enough to draw blood

The other ninja rushed in to help, only for Minato to pull the child into a hug

"I'm sorry about your father, but there's nothing that could have been done. It's who forced your father to attack us that led to this, so if you want to blame someone blame him" soothed Minato

The boy let go of his bite and began crying into Minato's chest, fear, hate, anger and loss clearly seen in his body language

"So the demon had a kit, we should kill it before it can cause any harm" said Danzo "Or at least use it as a way to defend ourselves

This frightens the child even more, causing Minato to declare "No Danzo, as the Hokage I will take responsibility in making sure that he is treated like everyone else"

"And how are you going to do that?!" challenged Danzo who didn't like where things were going

"Simple, as he is an orphan, I'm going to adopt him" replied Minato who then asked the child "Would you like that little one?"

"Uhuh" replied the boy with a small nod "Keep the scary man away though please?"

"Well then what are you going to name him?" asked Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage

"Naruto" replied Minato "His name is Naruto"

"Nar-u-to" said the boy "I like it"

"That's good to hear" said "Minato "Now all we need to do is figure out what to tell the rest of the village"

"I think telling them a half truth should be enough" said Danzo "We'll say that you sealed the nine tailed fox in the boy and that's why he looks the way he does"

"You can say that all you want" said Minato "But there are a lot of of our shinobi are witness to what has happened here, so you're plan wont work"

"We could enact a law that makes the people believe it for at least for a short while" suggested Hiruzen "It'd give you a chance to raise Naruto without people trying to kill him for being a demon"

"Fine, but I'm sure that there will be those who will guess the truth" conceded Minato "But let me make this clear, Naruto is to be treated like everyone else even if he is a demon, is that understood"

"Yes Lord Hokage" replied the the ninja before they left

"Now lets get you home and cleaned up" said Minato as he picked up the boy who clung to him for support

"Hiruzen I leave the burial of the boy's father to you" said Minato "Make sure no one knows that it was actually the nine tailed fox"

"Understood" replied Hiruzen "I'll make sure he gets a proper burial"

"I wish Kushina was here, she always wanted to raise a child" said Minato as he arrived home with Naruto "You know what Naruto, that's what your full name will be, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or Naruto Uzemaki for short. Now lets get you cleaned up and in some warm cloths"

Naruto didn't fuss to much as Minato cleaned him up. It also gave Minato a chance to see just what Naruto looked like properly. He saw that Naruto had a very fox like appearance, but most notably was the nine small tails that sprouted out from his backside

"Guess I'm going to have to teach you how to hide those tails so others don't react badly" noted Minato

Naruto didn't like the idea of hiding his tails and grumbled and pouted about it

"Naruto you have to understand that a lot of humans don't take kindly to demons running around and try to get rid of them, it's for your own protection understand?" explained Minato

Naruto nodded, but still didn't like the idea. Then again he's only barely a year old and doesn't understand everything going on around him yet despite how developed he his

After cleaning Naruto up Minato manage to find some of the baby cloths Kushina had gotten before she died to illness and dressed Naruto in them. Thankfully they just managed to fit and Naruto didn't fuss to much when Minato tried to put them on. After that Minato made dinner for the two of them and had Naruto sleep with him in bed


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the Fox Ninja**

It's been five years since the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Minato took in the demon's son as his own. Danzo did indeed spread the lie that Naruto had the best inside, however not everyone bought the lie and guessed that Naruto was really the best's offspring. Not that they could really say or ask about it as it was against the law to do so

Naruto by this point had learned how to hide his tails thanks to Minato. Naruto also slowly changed physically to resemble Minato and other humans more as his hair and eyes changed to yellow and blue respectively over the first year Minato began raising him, but retained the whisker marks on his cheeks. Not that Naruto really noticed

Shortly after his fifth birthday Minato decided that it was time for Naruto to meet the other kids his age and make some friends. So he took Naruto to the local park

"Now Naruto remember be nice and don't pull any pranks" Minato reminded Naruto

"Aww why not?" asked Naruto

"Because it's not a good way to make friends with others" replied Minato "And I'm sure that the other adults will treat you better if you stopped pulling those stunts"

It was true, Naruto was a wild child as he loved to pull all kinds of pranks and tricks on others for attention, but refrained from actually causing any harm to anyone. This didn't really help the village's opinion of him, but from the different rumors about the boy it was hard to say why he acted that way

"Dad, when will I be able to show everyone what I can do?" asked Naruto

"Someday soon" answered Minato "But if the children find out the truth, show them how great you really are so that maybe they aren't scared of you or hate you"

"Got it!" replied Naruto just as they reached the park "Hey, wait don't you have work?"

"Heh I have one of my clones standing in for me at the moment" replied Minato with a smile "This is more important right now, plus if something happens I'll be able to stop it. Now go introduce yourself and have fun, but _behave_ "

"I will!" yelled Naruto as he ran over to the other kids while Minato sat up in a tree to keep watch and so no one could see him easily

The other kids saw Naruto running over to them and stopped the game they were playing. All of them had heard what their parents said about him, so they didn't know what to make of him or what to about him. Their parents also saw Naruto and kept a close eye on him, just in case he tried to hurt their children

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Can I play with you?" introduced Naruto as he came over to the other children with a big grin

"Ummm sure" replied Hinata nervously

"Well...what were you playing?" asked Naruto

"Kickball" answered Sasuke as he kicked the ball at Naruto

Naruto quickly kicked the ball back causing the other kids to start playing again and over the rest of the day warmed up to Naruto. None of them realized what Naruto really was as he kept his true nature/power in check. Minato was glad that Naruto made some friends, but noticed Neji coming and knew that he was going to cause trouble due to his drastic change in demeanor after his father died

"Hinata get away from that demon right now!" yelled Neji as he stormed over to where Naruto and Hinata were standing, which was right in the middle of the other kids as they were in the middle of another game

"Hey what's your problem!" yelled Sasuke as Neji pushed him out of the way to get to Naruto

"You have no idea what he really is do you?!" yelled Neji as he yanked Naruto away from Hinata "And you Hinata should know better, you can see his chakra for Hokage's sake!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sakura "Naruto has done nothing wrong for you to be treating him like this!"

"Nothing wrong?!" yelled Neji "He's a demon for crying out loud! He shouldn't even be alive!"

"So what of I'm a demon or not? What give you the right to say who get to live or die?" demanded Naruto as he broke free of Neji's grasp "It doesn't matter what someone looks like or what they are, what matters is their heart!"

The other children were startled by what Naruto was saying as he wasn't out right denying Neji's claim and their parents were running over just in case something happened, but they were stopped by Minato who gestured for them to wait and watch

"So you don't deny it then, you really are a demon" said Neji triumphantly as he prepared to kill Naruto

"Alright so I'm a demon, who cares" retorted Naruto angerly "What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"Just by being alive!" yelled Neji as he got ready to strike

"Well then there's only one thing to do" said Naruto seriously as he leaned towards Neji with a glint in his eyes

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" growled Neji

"Tag, you're it!" yelled Naruto as he poked Neji in the forehead and ran off laughing, leaving everyone flabbergasted at Naruto's antics

"Well now, I didn't see that happening" said Minato making his presence known to the children "But then again that's Naruto for you, you never know exactly what he'll do in any given situation. Except of course hurt or kill someone unless absolutely necessary"

"Are you saying Naruto is really a demon?" asked Sasuke

"I'm afraid so, you see he's the son of the nine tailed fox that attacked a few years ago, and I took Naruto in after finding him and raised him like he was my own" answered Minato "We made it against the law to speak of the truth, but as you know rumors still spread about him"

"Is he dangerous?" asked Hinata

"No, no" replied Minato "Not unless you make him real mad or something, Naruto isn't a threat to anybody"

"So what happens now?" asked Sakura

"First off I'm going to have a word with Hyuga clan about a proper punishment for Neji for his actions today against Naruto" answered Minato "Then I'm going to go look for Naruto, unless you all want to find him for me"

"We'll find Naruto for ya, just as long as it's okay with our parents" said Choji

"As long as that Naruto doesn't hurt you I guess" said one of the parents

"Any idea where he might have gone?" asked Shikamaru

"I believe he might have headed to the woods near my house" answered Minato "If not there he'd be around the academy"

"Is Naruto going to be a ninja?" asked Hinata

"It's Naruto's dream to become a ninja so people will respect and like him for who he is despite what he is" answered Minato

"Sounds noble" said Sasuke

"Yes it is" replied Minato "Now you should get going otherwise Naruto might move on to somewhere else"

The kids ran off after Naruto

"Is it really wise to have our kids be around that Naruto?" asked one of the parents

"Yes, Naruto needs to know that he can trust people and make friends" answered Minato "If he doesn't it could led to some rather bad situations that non of us want to happen"

Minato

The kids found Naruto hanging from a low tree branch out in the woods by one of his tails

"Hey you found me!" called Naruto "I was wondering when you would"

"Woah you have a tail!" yelled Choji in shock

"I have nine of them, but I only need one to hang down from something" shrugged Naruto

"So you really are the son of the nine tailed fox" said Sasuke

"Yeah... but I'm don't want to talk about him" said Naruto "It's depressing"

"So are you going to come down so we can get back to playing?" asked Sakura

"Sure!" replied Naruto who dispelled his tail and dropped down to the ground with a spin

"Showoff" said Sasuke

"Not really" replied Naruto "It's not hard to do"

"I think he was talking about your tail" said Sakura

"Why do you think I don't have them out when I'm not home?" asked Naruto

"Hey what should we play?" asked Choji

"Why not hide and seek?" offered Naruto "I'm sure nothing bad will happen"

So the group decided to play hide and seek until it started getting dark out and they had to go home

"What happened to Neji?" asked Naruto once Minato came home

"It's best not to say, but just know that his opinion of you hasn't changed yet" replied Minato "I just hope you can get through to him someday"

"I hope so to" replied Naruto

"Yes, now Naruto I know you want to become a ninja, but what do you want beyond that?" asked Minato

"Not sure really" replied Naruto after some thought "It might be cool to be Hokage, but I don't know if that'd work"

"Who knows" said Minato "Now lets get dinner taken care of and head to bed"

"Good idea, I'm hungry" replied Naruto with a grin

The next year Minato enrolled Naruto into the Ninja Academy so that he could start on his path to becoming a ninja. Minato also told Naruto to focus on his studies as best as he can, no matter how boring it is

As the two of them reached the academy they saw all of the other kids that Naruto had become good friends with over the last year being dropped off by their parents

"Naruto there's something I need to tell you" said Minato as he knelled down to look Naruto in the eye

"What is it dad?" asked Naruto who was confused

"I've been getting reports that the Uchiha Clan are planing on rebelling, and I believe Sasuke's father is the one leading it" answered Minato in a whisper "No one knows if it's true or not, but please be careful around them and when you visit Sasuke try to sense their attentions"

"You mean you want me to see if I can tell who might be against you or not?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I know you can tell what people are thinking in your own special way" answered Minato "Now don't let them know what you're doing or things could turn very bad"

"I got it dad, but you don't think Sasuke is part of it do you?" asked Naruto

"From what his older brother has told me, no" answered Minato

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Naruto

"I'm afraid that they'll have to be taken out, but if we can avoid it we may not have to take out the entire clan" answered Minato

"I'll do my best dad to help save them" replied Naruto "But if we don't hurry we'll be late!"

"We wouldn't want that now do we" smiled Minato as he stood up "Come on lets forget about what I just told you, I'll race you!"

"Hey no fair!" yelled Naruto as he chased after his father and had to resort to using his demon abilities to even keep up

But why is Naruto even doing that in full public view? Well after the ordeal with Neji and all of the parents that heard the truth, Minato came clean about what Naruto really was after asking Naruto if it was alright first. Naruto didn't really care as he had pretty much grown out of his pranking faze and most people didn't mind him. When Minato reveled the truth about Naruto as well as the events surrounding Minato taking him in, the reaction was very mixed as many of the villagers has already guessed the truth

Of course there were those who called for Naruto's blood due to him being the son of the nine tailed fox and a demon, but there weren't that many who did compared to the rest of the village and they knew that they couldn't do anything yet as Naruto lived with the 4th Hokage

Then there was others who wanted to use Naruto for their own gain or thought to use him as a weapon, but also had the same problem as those who wanted him dead

In the end Minato said that anyone who tries to harm Naruto in anyway will be dealt with accordingly, but also overlook the fact of what Naruto is and look at who he is instead. Most of the villagers were okay with it as they had guessed the truth anyway and that they knew Naruto enough to know he's not a threat to them. This allowed Naruto to run around with his tails out more often, but he stilled refrained from showing them off to much

"It's about time you showed up" said Sakura as Naruto and Minato arrived

"Sorry, there was something I needed to talk about with Naruto before we arrived" apologized Minato

"Don't worry Naruto is in good hands" assured the headmaster of the academy

"Of course" replied Minato who thought "He better be, or there will be hell to pay"

Thankfully nothing happened that day or any day after that, but Minato knew he had to stay vigilant about Naruto's safety until he became a full ninja after he graduated from the academy and started taking missions. Until that point Minato would take the upmost care of Naruto and teach him how to get along with humans as best as he can


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the Fox Ninja**

Six years have passed since Naruto started the academy, and quite a bit has happened since then. Firstly Naruto discovered that Sasuke's father was indeed planning a coup, but a fair number of Uchihas didn't want to go through with it at the time Naruto found out. After that Minato went out of his way to ease the tensions between the village and the Uchihas which caused even more of them to give up trying to throw a coup. Sadly Sasuke's father and the few still loyal to him were dumb enough to instigate the coup against Minato, they were all cut down for it

It left a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth, but his older brother Itachi and his mother helped him threw it. Plus given how the rest of the clan had turned their backs and condoned Fugaku's plot, the backlash wasn't nearly as extreme as they feared

Minato offered Mito, Sasuke's mother and best friend of Kushina, to live with him and Naruto for a while. Seeing how she burned their house down, after gathering anything of importance, to rid her family of all the bad memories it held

Mito agreed saying it would help Sasuke heal better after the ordeal if he was with one of his friends. And thank Kani it worked, Sasuke had started closing himself off due to what happened however that didn't last very long staying with Naruto and his hyperactive personality

After Mito found her own place to raise Sasuke and Itachi, they still came over to Minato's place time to time. Naruto also stayed with them every so often as he enjoyed spending time with them

It wasn't all good news however, Neji became even more cold to others. More so towards Hinata and Naruto, who both had a crush on each other. But it wasn't until a year ago that they started spending a lot more time with each other

Minato spent as much time as he could teaching Naruto all that he knew, and if not him he had Jiraiya teach Naruto. With strict orders not to try to turn Naruto into a pervert otherwise he'll severly regret it

So by the time it was time for graduation Naruto knew the following jutsus:

Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Fireball Jutsu, Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Breakthrough Jutsu, Great Breakthrough Jutsu, Gale Palm Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu- Foxes, Great Fireball Jutsu, Mud Wall Jutsu, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu and Fire Dragon Jutsu

Naruto also knew some kitsune based powers, like the famous Foxfire which he could use instead of regular fire for his jutsus or Kitsune Style: Foxtail Slam. He's working on learning more, but it's slow work

By now most of the village has accepted Naruto for who he is despite what he is, but there are some who still wish to control him for his power (Danzo), or kill him. But they still can't do anything as Minato wouldn't allow it and take immediate action against them if they did

The village awoke to an interesting and shocking sight, the Hokage Mountain was covered in paint! The villagers also heard the sounds of a chase happening, which meant it was Naruto that had done it. Why he did it they had no idea, but they did want to know

"Hahahahahahaha! You're too slow! You'll never catch me!" cried Naruto as he ran across the rooftops away from the large group of chunin and jonin that were chasing him

"Get back here you demon!" yelled one of the pursuers

"Take a joke! It'll wash off during the next rainstorm" called Naruto "I used washable paint! I'm not an idiot"

(Line Break)

"Lord Hokage it's Naruto again" yelled a ninja as he ran into the Hokage's Office "He's painted the monument!"

"Oh he did did he?" asked Minato "And how did he do that? Isn't the monument guarded at all times?"

"Errr he snuck past us" answered the man with embarrassment "We didn't even know he what he did until after he was done"

"So Naruto painted the monument in broad daylight and no one saw him doing it?" asked Minato with amusement "And it took until after he was done for anyone to take notice of it?"

"Yes sir, he got the attention of one of the guards so he would see what he had done before running off as fast as he could" answered the man

"That's my son" thought Minato who said "Well catch him if you can, he's to clean up his mess as afterwords"

"Understood sir" replied the man with a salute before leaving

"Naruto, sometimes I wish your love of mischievousness didn't come back ten fold" said Minato with a small laugh

(Line Break)

Naruto led all the ninja all across the village before losing them by using one of the oldest tricks in the ninja book, using a tarp to hide next to a fence. He knew Iurka would find him soon, even though he left a Shadow Clone to cover for him. The man had a habit of knowing when he left a clone in his place and came to find him to bring him back to class, how he knew Naruto didn't know yet

"Heh I lost them, now if only I could evade Iurka until lunch" said Naruto smugly "That way I can swap places and act like I was there the entire time"

"Yeah that's not going to happen Naruto" said Iurka as he stood menacingly behind Naruto

"Aeeeh!" screamed Naruto as he leapt ten feet into the air

"Nice jump, now come back to class willingly or I will make you come" said Iruka

"Fine" sighed Naruto

"And Naruto you're going to clean up that mess after school understood" said Iruka as he led Naruto back to class

"Yeah I figured I was going to have to do that" sighed Naruto "At least it's washable, so it's not going to be that hard"

(Line Break)

Iruka and Naruto made it back to the academy in good time, Naruto making it first due to all the speed training Minato has been giving him so he will be able to learn and use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu latter

"Alright class since Naruto decided to be funny this morning and paint the Hokage Mountain, we're going to review the Henge Jutsu" said Iruka

The class complained about it, but Naruto's friends thought that he was either incredibly smart, or stupid to pull off the stunt he did

"Alright Sakura please show us the Henge" instructed Iruka

"Henge!" shouted Sakura as she made the handseal and transformed into a copy of Iruka

"Good job" said Iruka "But next time pick someone outside of class"

"How'd I do?" Sakura asked her friends

"You did yell enough" said Sasuke "But there's always room to improve"

"Yeah, I agree" added Naruto "I'm an expert at transforming, so I know what I'm talking about"

The fan girls weren't happy with the attention Sasuke gave to Ino or Sakura, Hinata didn't count as she was already taken by Naruto. But Naruto's fan girls weren't happy about that as they wanted him, not Hinata

"Sasuke" said Iruka

Sasuke henged into his mother before undoing it and taking his seat

The class moved on like this until it was Naruto's turn

"Alright Naruto please transform into something that's not going to give us all nightmares" said Iruka

"I turn into a beholder one time and no one lets it go" says Naruto

"I wasn't referring to that" said Iruka "I'm talking about when the entire village ran for their lives last month"

"Oh yeah I watched a monster movie marathon the night before" said Naruto as he remembers turning into a monster named Godzilla and freaking everyone out "Boy dad was not happy with me after that, I had to clean up the mess everyone made as punishment without using any Shadow Clones"

"Yes I'm talking about that" said Iruka "Now please transform"

"Henge!" cried Naruto as a large plume of smoke appeared

When the smoke cleared sitting where Naruto was, was a nine tailed blond fox sitting there looking as adorable as humanly possible

Hinata immediately was at his side cuddling him, much to Naruto's joy. If his loud purring and waggling tails were any indication

"Naruto, please return to normal" asked Iruka

"Nope, enjoying this to much" replied Naruto

Iruka sighed as it was going to be a while until Naruto changed back to his human form as he enjoys Hinata's cuddle time way to much

"Fine, but please make sure to do your work the both of you" said Iruka with a sigh

(Line Break)

After school Iruka took Naruto to clean the monument, with some encouragement of ramen Naruto was done in no time

"Naruto why did you paint the Hokage Mountain? Don't you know what it means?" asked Iruka

"Of course I know what it means Iruka Sensei" answered Naruto "I just wanted to prove that I could do it, that's all"

"But your father is up there" said Iruka

"So? It's not like I don't respect them, it's just people act like nothing can touch the mountain like ever" said Naruto "I know it's important to the village and is a major icon and all, but there are other things that represent the village too"

"Like the Will of Fire?" asked Iruka

"Yeah like that" agreed Naruto "I mean time wears away everything, but ideas last the longest so long as there are people to keep it alive"

"True, but the monument is going to last for a very long time Naruto" said Iruka

"But it's not worth anything if the people are no longer alive to give it meaning, but if the it's gone the people can move on and have meaning because of the Will of Fire drives them to do so" argued Naruto

"Alright that's enough philosophical talk" said Minato as he came over "Naruto it's time to go home and work on your sealing"

"Alright dad" agreed Naruto as he paid and got down from his seat

"See you Iruka Sensei!" called Naruto as he left with Minato

"Remember Naruto the graduation test is tomorrow, so no goofing off!" called Iruka

"I'm so going to ace it" said Naruto

"I know you will" said Minato "And Kakashi asked me if he could be the one to teach you, just so you know"

"He better not be late then, otherwise I'm going to make him regret it" said Naruto with a feral grin

"Just don't hurt him too much Naruto, he's got to be able to teach you afterall" said Minato

"Hey, who's going to be on my team anyway?" asked Naruto

"Well Sasuke for sure is, but it's either going to be Saukra or Hinata that's going to be the third member of the team" answered Minato

"I want Hinata" said Naruto "I plan on asking her out after I graduate, and it'd be hard to have a relationship if we're on different teams"

"That's also part of the reason she's being considered being on a different team" said Minato "We'll have to wait and see which one it is then eh?"

"I guess, but seriously I want Hinata on my team" said Naruto

(Line Break)

The next day everyone arrived to the academy to take the graduation test

"Man I can't wait to become a ninja" Naruto told his friends

"Me either" agreed Sasuke

"I wonder what the teams are going to be like?" wondered Kiba

"Well I know Sasuke is going to be on my team, but it's between Hinata and Sakura on who's going to be the third teammate" said Naruto "Beyond that I think Ino, Choji and Shikamaru are going to be teamed up like their parents were"

"So it's going to be me and Kiba on a team with either Hinata or Sakura" said Shino "It just depends on which of them goes onto your team"

"That's right" said Naruto "The rest of the teams I have no idea who's going where though, I don't really know any of the other students enough to say"

"Yeah I guess you're right about that" agreed Kiba "But seriously dude, are you sure that's what the teams are going to be like?"

"As sure as I have nine tails" replied Naruto

"Well lets head inside, school is about to start" said Sasuke

(Line Break)

"Alright class today is the graduation exam" said Iruka "I wish you all luck today, now Mizuki please pass out the written portion of the exam"

"Fine" said Mizuki as he started passing out the papers

Naruto noticed that his had a genjutsu on it, of course his eyes easily saw threw it and he answered his questions correctly. He also alerted Iruka of the tampering with a secrete code they set up as Iruka was the only teacher that liked Naruto and helped him in school. Despite Naruto driving the man up the walls, literally sometimes

Iruka wasn't happy to learn Mizuki tried to trick Naruto, but didn't say or do anything as he wanted to learn what his game was

Soon it was time for the accuracy test where Naruto aced it along with Sasuke, after that it the students were tested on their agility by having large rubber balls thrown at them, then they had to test their endurance and speed by running for a mile as fast as they could

Naruto nearly broke the record, only a few seconds slower than his father Minato

After everyone got back they had to test how well they could break a genjutsu. It took up to a low A ranked genjutsu before Naruto wasn't able to see threw it, which was higher than anyone else in the class

Then it was time to test their taijutsu skills, here it was more even as Naruto was as skilled as one would expect a fresh genin, even though he knew his father's Humming Bird style and the Gentle Fist from watching Hinata for so many years and practicing it on his own. Which when combined is a very effective combination, but Naruto only used the Humming Bird style in public for now

Hiashi knew Naruto taught himself the Hyuga's fighting style, but didn't say anything as if Naruto could figure out how to do it all on his own just from observation alone, then he deserved to know it. He planed on passing on some techniques once he deemed Naruto ready for them, but that's for a latter time

Naruto still was one of the best taijutsu users of the class, matching Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba in it

Once the class comes back inside it's time for the final part of the test, the ninjutsu test where the students must preform the Henge, Kemarri and Clone Jutsus before anyone is told they either pass or fail with the option of a bonus jutsu if they know one

Sasuke passes easily and preforms the Fireball Jutsu as his bonus jutsu; Hinata passes and does a Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm, although rather weak, as her bonus jutsu; Naruto also passes and does the Shadow Clone jutsu as his bonus jutsu

The other heirs also do a bonus jutsu, Sakura does a genjutsu for her bonus jutsu

(Line Break)

A half hour latter and Iruka was ready to give out the results of the graduation exam

"Alright now when I call your name come and get a headband" said Iruka "If your name isn't called then better luck next year"

Iruka named off just about everyone in the class, however when he got to Naruto's name he saw that he failed. But Iruka knew that wasn't the case as Naruto very easily passed every part of the exam

"Naruto, you need to report to your father, there appears to be a mistake" said Iruka "It says here you failed somehow"

The room was filled with Naruto's KI before he stormed out of the room and headed to his father's office. The village also felt his KI as he stormed his way there, terrifying everyone as it was a sign that Naruto was wronged in someway or incredibly angry

Minato sensed Naruto's approach long before he smashed threw the doors of his office

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Minato with some worry

"Someone fudged my grade and failed me" answered Naruto angerly

"I'll look into it Naruto, who ever did it is going to pay" said Minato

"Be quick dad, I'm going to go burn off some aggression" said Naruto before he ran off

Naruto headed down to one of the training grounds to burn off his anger, however Mizuki was waiting for him

"What do you want Mizuki?" demanded Naruto

"Calm down Naruto, I know you failed the graduation exam" said Mizuki "But I know a secrete way of passing"

"Oh? Really?" asked Naruto not believing a thing Mizuki was saying

"Yes, now all you have to do is steal the Secrete Scroll of Sealing and bring it to me just outside the village and you pass" answered Mizuki

"Yell, alright fine" said Naruto "I'll do it"

"Good to hear" said Mizuki

(Line Break)

Naruto immediately headed to his father's office to tell Minato what he just heard

"Given that Mizuki doesn't like you at all I'm not surprised he tried to pull a stunt like this" said Minato "Plus I've also heard a rumor that he's been in contact with Orochimaru recently"

"Well giving him the scroll would make him look better to that nut" said Naruto "But what can I do? He's a chunin after all"

"He's not that strong Naruto, I'm sure you can take him" said Minato "As I'm giving you the mission to stop him by playing his game Naruto"

"What? But I'm not a ninja yet" said Naruto

"Naruto we both know that you're a ninja in all but name" said Minato "Now if it makes you feel better take some of your friends along to help to take Mizuki down"

"Alright dad I'll go do that" said Naruto "I still have some aggression to burn off and this is the perfect chance to do so"

"Just leave him alive Naruto" said Minato "We need to interrogate him afterwords"

"Fine, but he's not going to be in one piece" agreed Naruto

"I don't expect him to be once you're done with him" said Minato

(Line Break)

Naruto asked his friends to help him, but only Sasuke and Hinata were able to do so. They agreed to met Naruto in the woods after he gained the scroll

It was a vert simple task for Naruto to nab the scroll, he's done it before with Minato's permission of course. Not that the village knew that of course

Mizuki spread the word Naruto stole the scroll after it became known that he took it, all in his plan to make himself look good when he kills Naruto

Naruto arrived way earlier than Mizuki said to and opened the scroll for the first time so he could find a jutsu to learn. Sasuke and Hinata watched on from the edge of the clearing amused by Naruto's antics in this serious situation

"Hmm Shadow Clone Jutsu, I know that one already" said Naruto as he read the scroll "Oh, what's this a demon sealing jutsu, better to read this so I know how to counter it just in case"

Naruto read most of the scroll, keeping each on in mind of each jutsu for latter when he found the one that he wanted to learn tonight "Ah here's one, the Great Firestorm Jutsu, says here that it summons a rain of large fireballs down from the sky. This will go great with my Foxfire, but it's a little to flashy to try to use right now best look for another one"

Naruto read a little further and found another interesting jutsu "Ah this should do, Bringer of Darkness Jutus a A ranked genjutsu. Perfect I need more genjutsus in my arsenal"

Naruto proceed to start teaching himself the jutsu, not knowing if worked or not. Of course it was working, though the range wasn't very large at the moment. Sasuke and Hinata though were both caught in it, Hinata breaking it with her byakugan thanks to how weak the genjutsu currently was at

They let Naruto know this with the language of kitsunes he taught them from being a one

Naruto worked on it for a bit before he sensed Mizuki getting close and told the others this before he got everything ready to spring the trap

"There you are Naruto" said Iruka "Do you have any idea what you did?"

"I don't know, what did I do?" asked Naruto innocently before getting serious "Mizuki"

"Oh so you know it was me?" asked Mizuki as he dropped the henge "As to answer your question you stole the Sacred Scroll of Sealing Naruto, which is a capital offense"

"No, I didn't steal it" replied Naruto as he got ready to fight "Dad said I could borrow it to trap you traitor"

"Excuse me? You're the traitor" argued Mizuki "You're clearly lying to try to avoid being punished"

"Oh? Then why has my dad heard about you being in contact with Orochimaru recently?" asked Naruto "Give it up Mizuki you've been caught red handed"

Mizuki wasn't happy about being called out and caught so he snarled "Fine you caught me, but no matter I have the upper hand. Everyone knows you stole the scroll and will thank me for getting rid of you because of it"

"I'd like to see you try" said Naruto "Guys now!"

Sasuke and Hitnata sprang into action and caught Mizuki off guard and landed a large number of blows before he jumped away

"So you brought back up eh? No matter I will still win" snarled Mizuki

"We have the advantage traitor" said Sasuke "We're three of the top students in class"

"No matter I'm a chunin" mocked Mizuki "It doesn't matter how many of you there are I'll still win and end you three"

"You want to test that?" asked Naruto "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly the entire area is filled with clones of Naruto, scaring the heck out of Mizuki as there is no way he's able to take on that many clones all at once

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to end us?" asked one of the clones

"If you're not coming to us, then we're coming to you" said another right before they all jumped the traitor

After one smack down latter and Mizuki is missing two limbs, is neutered and is sporting a new hair cut. This is what Minato finds when he arrives on the scene with Anko to bring him in

"Dang kid I knew you could be vicious, but not this much" said Anko who was impressed "Ever want to learn how to interrogate someone, come find me"

"Noted" said Naruto who felt much better after nearly killing Mizuki for betraying the village, not that he enjoyed it as it made him feel a little sick doing it

"You alright Naruto?" asked Hinata

"I'm alright, I just feel a little sick from nearly ripping Mizuki limb from limb" answered Naruto

"I'd be a little worried if you weren't Naruto" said Minato "Now since you completed your mission I hereby field promote you Naruto to the rank of genin"

"Sweet, thanks dad" said Naruto happily

"Good now lets get to bed, it's late" said Minato "Anko you know what to do"

"Hai! Lord Hokage" replied Anko as she picked up Mizuki and took him to the T&I Department

Minato now knew who the third team member was going to be for Team 7

(Line Break)

A week latter and it was time for team placements and everyone was excited, even though some of them guessed who was going to be their teammates

"Alright class congratulations for graduating" praised Iruka

"But Naruto didn't, why is he here?" asked one of the students

"Mizuki had altered his grade as part of his plan to steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, but Naruto saw right threw it and turned the tables on him" said Iruka "Minato gave him a field promotion for his hard work and the fact that he should have passed in the first place"

"Oh..." said the student

"Now back to what I was saying" said Iruka "All of you are going to be on teams of three with a jonin sensei. The teams are as follows, Team 1 will be..."

Naruto tuned Iruka out until he heard

"Team 7 will be Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, Team 8 will be Kiba, Shino and Sakura, Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 will be Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, and that's it I wish you all luck"

"Ha! Oh yeah we're on the same team Hinata!" cheered Naruto

"I'm glad Naruto, but lets not get overly excited" replied Hinata "We don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves"

"Oops sorry Hinata" apologized Naruto

Soon the jonin senseis came to pick up their teams, with Kakashi on time for once as he didn't want to incur Naruto's wrath for being late

"Team 7 please met me on the roof" said Kakashi

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke followed Kakashi up to the roof

"Alright, lets introduce ourselves" said Kakashi "I'm Kakashi Hakate, otherwise known as Kakashi of the Sharingan due to the Sharingan eye I got from an old friend who sacrificed himself during the last war"

"You mean Obito right?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, him" said Kakshi sadly "But anyway lets start with you Naruto"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Nine Tailed Fox and Minato Namazaki the Fourth Hokage" said Naruto

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke

"Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata

"Good, now lets move on to your likes, dislikes and dreams" said Kakashi

"I like pulling pranks, training, seals, ramen, dad, Hinata, the village, Kakashi. I don't like perverts, people who judge others before they get to know them, traitors, and the man who forced my father to attack the village. As for my dream... I'm not sure yet" said Naruto

"I like tomatoes, my mom and older brother, and training. I don't like traitors, my father, those who are cruel to others and sweets. My dream is to restore my clan's honor after my father tarnished our name" said Sasuke

"I like Naruto, training, flower pressing, cinnamon buns, my father, my little sister. I dislike the Caged Bird Seal, bullies, traitors and liars. My dream is to heal the rift between the main house and branch house, and abolish the Cage Bird Seal" said Hinata

"Good, most of you have noble goals in mind" said Kakashi "Now I normally would give out a final test for the three of you to see if you are truly ready to become ninjas, however you proved that already when you took down Mizuki together"

"So we don't need to take that last test?" asked Naruto

"Not quite, I still need to test you all on how strong you are currently" said Kakashi "So met me at training ground seven tomorrow at ten o'clock"

"Alright" replied Naruto, Sasuke and Hitnata

Kakashi then disappeared with a swirl of leaves

"So now what?" asked Sasuke

"We get ready for tomorrow" said Naruto "Gather as much equipment and weapons as you can carry as well as go over what jutsus you know"

"Good idea" said Hinata

(Line Break)

The next day Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the training ground with ten minutes to spare. They saw that Kakashi was standing next to the memorial stone

"Hi Kakashi" called Naruto

"A little early you three" said Kakashi "But no matter lets begin"

Naruto suddenly moves very fast to strike at Kakashi with a kunai, however Kakashi moved faster and pined Naruto to the ground and held his hand that had his kunai to the back of his head

"Hey! You said lets begin!" yelled Naruto as he struggled to free his hand

"True, but you have to be ready for me to fight back as well Naruto, I'm not going to just sit around and let you attack me freely" said Kakashi before he moved further into the training ground

"Come on lets go get him" growled Naruto as he chased after Kakashi who created two shadow clones so he could test all three at once

With Sasuke-

Sasuke quickly found Kakashi in a relaxed pose as he read his porno book, so Sasuke dashed into the trees so he could try to catch Kakashi off guard

"Sasuke I know you're there" called out Kakashi "Only Naruto has the skills to avoid by detected by jonin such as myself and you know it"

Sasuke swore under his breath before he leaped out of the trees as he preformed a string of handseals

"There is no way he has the chakra for that jutsu" thought Kakashi when he saw the handseals

"Fireball Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as he sent forth a large ball for fire right at Kakashi, following right behind to get in close to him

Kakashi saw this and avoided getting hit by the fireball and quickly disabled Sasuke when he landed and tried to attack him

"You're good Sasuke" said Kakashi "It was a good plan to hide yourself behind your attack, but you were too slow in the follow up"

Sasuke grunted in response

"Oh don't be like that, you got a lot of potential" said Kakashi "It just will take sometime to reach it, you're still quite young don't forget. So don't rush it or you're going to burn yourself out and be no use to anyone"

"I get it Kakashi" sighed Sasuke

"Good, now head back to where we started, Naruto and Hinata will meet you there once they're done" said Kakashi before he dispersed, showing that Sasuke was fighting a Shadow Clone the entire time

With Hinata-

Hinata found Kakashi standing at the ready as he knew he couldn't slack against the Gentle Fist, no matter how skilled the user was

"I see you are going to take me seriously Kakashi Sensei" noted Hinata with determination "Good then I wont hold back"

"I would hope not" said Kakashi

Hinata suddenly moved faster than Kakashi thought she could, not faster than he could see mind you, but still very impressive nonetheless

Kakshi was forced to use most of his skill just to fend Hinata off as her skill level with the Gentle Fist was way more than what the report from the academy on her said

"Were you holding back during the academy?" asked Kakashi who was feeling some pain due to some of his points being sealed off

"It was Naruto's idea, he said a ninja's greatest tool is deception" replied Hinata "My father agreed with his idea, but said that I shouldn't hold back when the elders or branch family are around"

"Why?" asked Kakashi

"So that I can catch them off guard during the chunin exams" answered Hinata

"Is there anything else you're hiding?" asked Kakashi

"I'm learning some medical jutsus and first aid" answered Hinata "As well as some elemental jutsus, but I haven't gotten very far"

"Alright" said Kakashi as he jumped back "Well that's enough for now, go head over to where we started and wait for the others"

"Hai" replied Hinata

Kakashi then poofed away showing that Hinata was fighting a Shadow Clone

With Naruto-

"You ready Kakashi Sensei?" asked Naruto eagerly

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Kakashi as he stood ready for anything Naruto would do

"Good, cuz here I come!" yelled Naruto as he charged forward incredibly fast aiming to jab Kakashi with a kunai

Kakashi quickly jumped back away from Naruto before he tossed an exploding tag attached to a kunai at Naruto

"Not going to work" said Naruto as he jumped straight up and shouted "Kitsune Style: Foxfire Great Fireball Jutsu!" sending a massive ball of blue fire right at Kakashi while he was still in the air

"Dang it Naruto" growled Kakashi as he substituted with a log to avoid getting roasted alive "Wasting energy on such a powerful attack"

"Oh? Are you sure it wasn't a distraction?" whispered Naruto from behind Kakahsi

Kakashi started to sweat a little as Naruto had his right hand in a perfect Junkai Strike position on his lower back

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Naruto "If you move I'll paralyze you in one swift movement, and I know it's the real you too Kakashi so don't bother trying to sic me out"

"True, but how am I supposed to appraise your skill level if I can't move?" asked Kakashi

"Trick question Kakashi, you've seen me train with dad numerous times so you know how good I am" answered Naruto "But good try on tricking me"

"*Sigh* Alright Naruto, let me go and follow me back to where we started so I can give my elvalutation the other two" said Kakashi in defeat

"Alright" said Naruto as he poofed, showing that Kakashi was being held in place by nothing more than a simple Shadow Clone the entire time

"If that was a Shadow Clone, then where is the real Naruto?" pondered Kakashi

(Line Break)

Kakashi headed back to the start and saw that Naruto was with the other two waiting for him to arrive

"Tell me Naruto when did you switch with the clone?" asked Kakashi

"Part way through" answered Naruto "I was still nearby and saw what was going on, in fact I was practicing ventriloquism by being the one talking the entire time"

"Really?" asked Kakashi impressed by that information

"Yep, been working on it for a few months now" answered Naruto with pride "So how was it?"

"I'll get to that, now let me tell you all how you did" replied Kakashi

"Sasuke you have a strong foundation and it appears what happened because of your father hasn't affected your mindset like a lot of people thought it would" said Kakashi

"I spend a lot of time around Naruto, can't feel too down about much hanging around him all the time" said Sasuke

"True" said Kakashi "Hinata same goes for you, and the skills you wish to learn are very important for our team's survival"

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei" thanked Hinata

"Naruto, out of the three of you, you are the best in what ninjas are known for" said Kakashi "As well as having powerful jutsus under your belt, but there is always room to grow"

"Hai Kakashi Sensei" said Naruto "So what are we going to do next?"

"For the first week we're going to train, then we'll start taking missions" answered Kakashi "I don't doubt your skill or your teamwork, but I need to see it in action for myself first before we move on to anything else"

"Fine, but at least get us missions that aren't too boring" said Naruto "Otherwise I might entertain myself"

"I can't guarantee that Naruto" said Kakashi "Don't forget as new genin you start off with E and D ranked missions"

Naruto lets out a long sigh as he isn't looking forward to those kind of missions, but he does know how important they are for new genin

 **Note: Naruto's outfit is the same as in cannon for now, but it might change latter**


	4. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
